Flying Without Wings
by Annitah Granger
Summary: História de amor entre Ron e Hermione.


Nota: Todos os personagens aqui presentes, não meus, nem têm qualquer ligação comigo. Pertencem todos a J.K. Rowling e eu não estou a ganhar nada a escrever isto. Faço isto, por puro _hobbie._

Nota2: Esta música também não é minha. Ela pertence aos Westlife e chama-se "Flying without Wings"

-------------------------------------------

Flying without Wings

Hermione Granger, estava sentada na biblioteca numa tarde de sábado. O trabalho de Transfiguração era só para entregar dali a um mês, mas o seu hábito era de adiantar tudo. Gostava de estar à frente de tudo e de tudo. Não era por mal, mas prezava saber muitas coisas. O amor pelo saber já vinha desde a sua infância. Nunca teve amigos, nem tempo para festas; o seu tempo todo era gasto em problemas matemáticos ou de lógica.

Desde que entrara em Hogwarts conheceu Harry Potter, um rapaz com uma cicatriz na teste, e Ronald Weasley, um ruivo muito desajeitado, por sinal, que a salvou de um trasgo horrível e que cheirava mal. Os sentimentos que sentia por Harry eram diferentes dos que sentia por Ron. Os sentimentos por Ron evoluíram, tornaram-se algo muito mais sério. Era estranho estar apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, e por ainda pelo rapaz mais desajeitado à face da Terra. Mas estes, eram pequenos defeitos que Hermione não via em Ron, aliás, ela só vias coisas boas nele: a sua lealdade, a sua sinceridade, aquela capacidade que ele tinha de a fazer rir quando tinha vontade de chorar. Ela, ao princípio, não compreendia estes sentimentos, lutava contra eles. Como é que ela se poderia ter apaixonado? Como é que ele tinha cometido esse deslize? Ela não sabia, o que sabia é que ele com um simples sorriso ou olhar a fazia voar sem asas. Tinha que pensar… Levantou-se e foi para os jardins.

_**Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
**_

Ronald Weasley estava no salão comunal da Grifinória. Pensava naquela menina de cabelos castanhos muito cheios, com os olhos castanhos chocolate. Ela era especial para ele. Não conseguia ver nenhum rapaz a olhar para ela, sentia uma vontade de ir à beira dele e dar-lhe uma tareia. Ele sorriu. E pensar que ele há uns anos queria distância dela. Apoia a cabeça na mão e suspira. Harry, que estava a seu lado, sorri e diz-lhe:

-Bem, com esse suspiro e olhar sonhador, só podes estar a pensar na Hermione. – Disse Harry.

-Desculpa? – Disse Ron recompondo-se e colocando uma cara séria.- A Hermione? O que é que ela tem haver com isto? – Questionou Ron a tentar disfarçar.

-Ron, não te faças de estúpido. Já estás a ser um idiota chapado por tentares disfarçar uma coisa que sentes há muito tempo. Olha para o que está mesmo à tua frente. Todos os alunos, professores, empregados e até a gata do Filch sabem que gostas dela e ela gosta de ti! – Discursou Harry.

-E como é que podes ter tanta certeza? Não há provas de nada – discutiu Ron.

-És mesmo parvo. Eu dou-te as provas: 1º as vezes que vocês discutem não são normais; já não passa por pura implicância, mas sim por uma tentativa falhada de vocês tentarem esconderem aquilo que sentem; 2º a tua implicância com o Krum depois de ele ter ido ao baile com a Hermione, sendo que ele era o teu jogador favorito; 3º os olhares que tu lhe deitas. Precisas de mais alguma prova? – Disse Harry

-Tens razão, Harry. E eu a ti, vou-te admitir, eu estou apaixonado pela Hermione. Preciso de pensar. E assim, passou pelo retrato da Mulher da Gorda, em direcção aos jardins.

_**Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
**_

Hermione chegou aos jardins e dirigiu-se a uma árvore perto do lago. A brisa leve e suave batia-lhe na cara e estava-se bastante bem. Viu o vulto da uma rapariga ruiva com olhos castanhos a sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Em que estás a pensar? – Inquiriu Gina

-Nada de especial… -retrucou Hermione

-Eu não sabia que o Ron era nada de especial! – Sorriu Gina

-Perdão? Não estou a compreender onde pretendes chegar! –retorquiu Hermione.

-Hermione, tu não és burra nenhuma e eu não sou parva. Já deu para perceber que olhas de maneira para o Ron. Porque é que não lhe dizer? –interrogou Gina

-Porque é que não lhe digo? Gina! Eu vou-te responder… Eu acho, aliás, eu tenho a certeza, que ele não gosta de mim. Ele vai olhar para mim de maneira especial. Ele só me vê como amiga, senão, porque é que ele andou com a Lilá no ano passado? – questionou Hermione.

-Bom, em relação à Lilá, eu tenho parte da culpa, porque foi eu que lhe disse ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém. Além disso. ele realmente gosta de ti, porque ele defende-te sempre do Malfoy, não aguenta ver nenhum rapaz a olhar para ti. Ele ama-te. Bom, tenho que ir, aquela coisa do Snape marcou um trabalho de casa muito difícil. Xau. – Levantou-se e saiu em direcção ao castelo.

_**Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry**_

Ron encontrou a irmã ao sair do castelo. Esta piscou-lhe o olho. Com aquela, ele tinha ficado a leste… Ao sair encontrou Hermione sentada à beira de uma árvore sentada. Calmamente, e com as mãos nos bolsos, dirigiu-se a ela. Ele tinha que lhe dizer tudo o que sentia. Não podia deixar em branco. Ele não aguentaria vê-la com outro. A fazer-lhe carinhos na cara ou a fazer cafuné no maravilhoso e aromático cabelo. Ele tinha que lutar por ela… Tinha que lutar por aquele amor… Tinha que lutar naquilo em que acreditava…

_**You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings**_

Ela estava tão absorta nos seus pensamentos e ao mesmo tempo tão ausente, a sua cabeça estava a mil… Ainda pensava naquilo que Gina lhe dizia, olhou para o lago como se ele lhe fosse dar uma resposta. Ele chegou e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Olhou para ela e disse:

-Olá, porque é que estás aqui? Pareces tão pensativa e tão distante… -interrogou Ron

-Que susto Ron! Queres-me matar do coração? – Questionou Hermione – estou a pensar na minha vida… na confusão em que ela se encontra…

-Que tipo de confusão? Posso-te ajudar?

-Talvez possas, talvez não possas… Os meus sentimentos estão a entrar em conflito…

-É por causa de algum rapaz? Quem é ele, Hermione? – Perguntou Ron aflito. – Eu conheço-o? Ele é da Grifinória?

Hermione percebeu que estava na hora de abrir o jogo. Era necessário.

-Conheces, e por acaso até o conheces muito bem, e sim, ele é da Grifinória…

-Deixa-me tentar adivinhar. É o Neville?

-Não.

-É o Simas?

-Não, nem por isso.

-É Lee?

-Não.

-Nem me digas mais nada… é o Harry, não é? Eu sabia… Eu já desconfiava… – levantou-se e seguiu para o castelo a correr.

Hermione nem pareceu raciocinar levantou-se e gritou

-ÉS TU!

Ron parou de correr, virou-se para ela, viu-a respirar ofegante. A cabeça dele não ia a mil, mas sim a cem milhões. Processou as palavras dela. Correu para ela e ela correu para ele. Abraçaram-se e envolveram-se num beijo carinhoso, cheio de amor, desejo, paixão.

**_  
So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cause who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete_**

**_  
_**Passaram o final da tarde perto do lago, entre beijos e carícias. Viram o sol a pôr-se. Podiam ficar assim para sempre, abraçados. Não precisavam de mais nada, a não ser um do outro. O mundo podia ali, naquele instante, que morriam com a paz, amados, abraçados.

_**Well for Me, It's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place**_

**_  
_**O baile de primavera estava para chegar. Ron e Hermione já namoravam há uns 5 meses. Ninguém, ao princípio, acreditava naquela relação, apostavam no máximo em um mês e já haviam passado cinco. O amor venceu.

Ron esperava por Hermione, ansioso e nervoso. Ela desceu a escada com Gina. Estavam ambas fascinantes, maravilhosas, lindas. Gina usava um vestido de alças amarelo-canário até aos pés, com umas sandálias de salto douradas e o cabelo ia preso, liso.

Hermione vestia um vestido azul cor do céu, até aos pés, umas sandálias de salto pretas, com uma tira perto dos dedos, cheia de pontos brilhantes; o cabelo ia solto, com cachos bem definidos. Ambas foram ter com os seus respectivos pares: Harry e Ron.

_**It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings  
**_

Começaram a bailar. As ternuras entre todos os casais continuaram até que começou a música de Ron e Hermione. E quando esta estava a acabar os dois cantaram:

_**And you're the place my life begins  
and you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings**_

E com um beijo selaram aquele baile

Fim!

N/A: Ok,ok… seguinda fic.. axo k esta miorzinha.. pf votem, comentem digam o q axaram… eu sincerament axo k o fim fikou horrível…


End file.
